Invader Zim Cliches We Love to Hate
by FantageNeonz27
Summary: Follow the adventures of a HORRIBLE mary sue. Invader zim


**Author's Note: OMG SO LIKE I WAS TOTALLY FEELING LIKE TOTALLY LIKE HAPPY SO I'M WRITING A MARY SUE FIC! Yes you heard me, get ready for some humor (hopefully if I'm funny today) drama, and a poorly written plot! Remember this is just for fun, I INTENTIONALLY made it crappy. All flames will be used to set your house on fire. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

So like Dib and zim were like totally chasing each other right? And then like suddenly this beautiful girly voot cruiser like totally lands in the middle of the road. Did I forget to mention it's like totally night time and for some odd reason no one is outside and no one can see or hear the voot landing. Anyways … where was I? Oh yeah, so this rlly pretty irken steps out of the voot. She has like …. Beautiful blue eyes and like a pretty blue uniform covered in diamonds …. And a long pretty cape that goes all the way down to her shoes. Also she has an insanely cute SIR named …. LILAC! EEK! She is soooooooooooo pretty! Anyways, Dib and Zim r like OMG she is SOOOOO pretty! And then like the irken named Mary Sue was like Hello Boys! They were like totally drooling. Anyways her SIR unit LILAC was like totally doing this really crappy imitation of GIR and it was rlly freaking everyone out. Wait, this is a mary sue fic! Ok so LILAC WASN'T freaking anyone out with the author's horrible imitation of GIR because everyone loved her cause she was Mary Sue. Anyways so the irken was like Zim I was sent here to kill you by the tallest (Who by the way TOTALLY have a crush on her) to kill you, but I loves you zim I LOVEZ YOU SO MUCH! Mary Sue said in a really crappy dramatic voice. And then like everyone felt bad for her because she was SOOOOO pretty. Wait didn't you JUST meet Zim? Dib asked. Then I, the author, decided to take Dib out until later because he was being too sensible in this parody of a mary sue fic. I LOVEZ YOU TOO! Zim said, even though in real life he would never say that. Let us runaway and have Irken smeets! Says the Mary Sue. OKIE DOKIE! Zim says and they get into her beautiful voot cruiser. Naturally LILAC and GIR are already in the voot and naturally they r SOOOOO in love. Anyways Mary Sue is like the BEST most elite driver in Irken history. This is exactly why while they're flying Mary Sue is constantly making out with Zim and telling him she loves him. So somehow they crashed (I cant imagine how that could've happened) and landed in the woods. So like Mary Sue survived, but Zim is like dying (you'd think that Zim would've used mary sue for cushioning for the landing). So Mary Sue gives him mouth to mouth even though he can breathe fine. Somehow even though they were making out moments ago, this was really awkward for the both of them. Of course Zim is just like BLEEDING to DEATH while MARY SUE is giving him mouth to mouth and THE AUTHOR is RANDOMLY capitalizing WORDS. So now without warning the author takes you to a COMPLETELY different SCENE, while STILL capitalizing words. So Dib is writing in his diary since he is oh-so naturally girly in this fic. Anyways, so Dib is like DEAR DIARY I LIKE TOTALLY MET THIS HOT IRKLEN CHICK, BUT I ALSO LIKE TOTALLY LOVE THIS RANDOMLY INTRODUCED CHARACTER NAMED TINA! WHAT DO I DO?! So Dib was like totally in love with both Tina AND Mary Sue! So of course even though moments ago Zim was dying and Dib was at home, they're like all randomly at school now. Mary Sue is like looking naturally hot in her disguise (which is just contacts and a wig like zim's) and Tina is like SOOOO pretty. So Zim like reads Dib's diary and beats him up for liking Mary Sue. So Dib is like laying beat up on the ground and Mary sue randomly starts giving him mouth to mouth and telling him not to die because she loves him (even though up to this point she hasn't even acknowledged Dib). Tina is like SOOO jelous so she decides to go out with Zim to get payback on Mary Sue. Of course Zim is more than willing to play along with Tina even though it was obvious he loved Mary Sue. So then Mary Sue got jealous and totally forgot about Dib. So Mary Sue and Tina got in this HUGE fight, which Mary Sue naturally won because she has special powers. Dib ran over to Tina, surprisingly not beat up anymore and was like SORRY! I LOVE YOU! I REALLY DO! So he and Tina started to make out while Zim and Tina started to make out. And of course this whole time Mrs. Bitters and all the students paid them no attention whatsoever.

**Authors Note: And the plot thickens. I probably will eventually write more to this fanfic, but for right now I think I'll just relax. TY for reading!**


End file.
